


Querido Tobio:

by noeherondale



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Major Character Injury, My First Fanfic, POV Kageyama Tobio, Pain, World War II
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noeherondale/pseuds/noeherondale
Summary: Tobio Kageyama es un joven veterano de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Después de luchar con el ejército japonés, vuelve a Miyagi, la ciudad donde creció. Una vez allí, los recuerdos de un pasado cada vez más difuso y lejano, se materializan en forma de cartas que comparten un único nombre y apellido: Shōyō Hinata. Con esas cartas, Tobio revivirá los momentos más importantes de su antigua vida y tratará de aprender a convivir con el dolor de la pérdida de su primer amor.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 1





	Querido Tobio:

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Soy Noelia y este es mi primer fanfic. Espero que os guste mucho y que me contéis en comentarios lo que os está pareciendo, acepto todo tipo de críticas siempre que sean constructivas, así que no dudéis en decirme.  
> Este capítulo ha sido algo introductorio a la trama, que como podéis va a centrarse en la relación de Kageyama y Hinata y cómo Kageyama va afrontando la pérdida de Hinata. Siempre me había apetecido escribir un fanfic situado en la WWII, así que me he animado y he decidido hacerlo de Kagehina porque creo que puede dar mucho juego a la historia (y porque son mis hijos, no os voy a mentir).  
> En los capítulos siguientes iré dejando en notas cositas acerca del contexto histórico de la época y de la evolución del vóley como deporte, porque aunque se inventó a finales del siglo XIX, no fue deporte olímpico y oficial hasta 1964.  
> No tengo mucho más que decir aparte de que espero que disfrutéis de la lectura, muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto <3

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**Julio de 1947, Japón.**

El calor sofocante y el traqueteo del tren despertaron a Tobio Kageyama de su profundo sueño, que dormía apoyado en la ventana del vagón. Llevaba viajando en tren desde Tokio cerca de cinco horas, de las cuales, aproximadamente cuatro las había pasado debatiéndose entre el sueño y las ganas de vomitar.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no volvía a casa. "Casi ocho años. Han pasado ocho años desde que me fui al frente y casi dos desde que acabó la guerra", pensó, observando a través del cristal como el paisaje empezaba a tornarse de un color más verde. Echaba de menos su casa, a su abuelo y a su hermana. También echaba de menos la tranquilidad de su ciudad natal, Tokio era una ciudad muy bulliciosa para él y apenas tenía sitios verdes donde correr o poder despejarse.

Suspiró y bostezó, al mismo tiempo que abría su pequeña mochila y sacaba una bola de arroz. Mordió un trozo y echó la cabeza sobre el respaldo del asiento. El hecho de haber dado un solo mordisco a esa masa de arroz le hizo acordarse de todas esas veces que su abuelo le había regañado por comerse el arroz solo cocido, sin relleno ni alga nori. Había añorado mucho esos momentos mientras había estado en el frente, pues allí no estaba ni su abuelo, ni había arroz cocido y mucho menos preparado de la forma que tanto le gustaba. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, intentando olvidarse de todos esos momentos, aunque los tenía tan forjados a fuego en su memoria que cada vez que se disponía a cerrarlos, la imagen de la guerra le asaltaba.

Al mismo tiempo que se acabó el tentempié, el revisor del tren informó a los pasajeros de que ya se aproximaban a la última estación. Tobio dio gracias a todos los dioses existentes de no haber descarrillado y se levantó de su asiento, a medida que el conductor disminuía la velocidad del tren. Cogió el poco equipaje que llevaba (una maleta pequeña y una mochila algo más grande, donde llevaba casi toda su ropa de combate) y se lo echó al hombro, dirigiéndose a la puerta del vagón para bajar, de una vez por todas, del tren.

\- Pasajeros con destino Miyagi, cojan su equipaje y diríjanse a la puerta de salida más cercana, evitando aglomeraciones. – dijo el revisor, alzando la voz.

Tobio sonrió levemente y agarró con fuerza la maleta, emocionado ante la idea de que, por fin, estaba en casa sano y salvo. La puerta se abrió ante él y de un salto, aterrizó en el suelo del andén. Miró hacia el cielo y sintió como todas las preocupaciones que le habían asaltado durante los últimos ocho años se desvanecían y volvía a ser el mismo niño que una vez tomó el tren en ese mismo sitio hacia Tokio, pensando que nunca más volvería allí.

\- Ya estoy en casa - dijo en voz baja y con paso grácil, se puso en marcha hacia su hogar.

* * *

\- Quiero hacer un brindis por Tobio, que ha vuelto a casa sano y salvo después de todo este infierno. He cerrado a todos los dioses por ti y parece que ha servido de algo. – dijo su abuelo, sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos. – Muchas veces llegué a pensar que no te volveríamos a ver, mi querido Tobio. – chocaron los vasos llenos de licor de arroz y aplaudieron, sonoramente.

El pelinegro sonrió ampliamente y se levantó a abrazar a su abuelo. Hacía tanto tiempo que no abrazaba al hombre que se permitió el lujo de quedarse acurrucado entre sus brazos, como hacía cuando era pequeño y tenía pesadillas con monstruos imaginarios, sin saber que un día esos monstruos que tanto temía, se convertirían en hombres uniformados con armas que gritaban en idiomas que ni él ya sabía reconocer. Recordó todas esas veces que, después de haberse tropezado por correr muy rápido y sin mirar al frente, su abuelo se había acercado a él a toda prisa y había sonreído, para tranquilizarle. Después, le cogía en brazos y le daba un abrazo para acabar diciéndole, cada vez, que, aunque se cayese mil veces en la vida, habría alguien para ayudarle a levantarse.

Tobio reflexionó mucho acerca de las enseñanzas de su abuelo mientras estaba en el frente de batalla, un territorio en tierra de nadie donde las palabras del anciano no significaban nada, pues allí nadie estaría dispuesto a ayudarle en nada, sino todo lo contrario. Cada vez que Tobio disparaba y acertaba, sentía como decepcionaba profundamente a su abuelo. ¿En qué se había convertido? ¿En un asesino? ¿Por qué no huyó lejos, como le dijo una vez alguien a quien no quería recordar, pero que al mismo tiempo no podía olvidar? Sentía una gran culpa y dolor al pensar que había sido partícipe de toda esa masacre, de haber destrozado a cientos de familias solo porque le había tocado ir a un lugar donde realmente no quería estar. Todos esos pensamientos le provocaban nauseas y dolor de cabeza, pero eran parte tanto de su pasado como de su presente, y obviamente marcarían su futuro. No había nada en la vida que le pudiese ayudar a mitigar el dolor y la vergüenza que sentía, ni siquiera las sabias palabras de su abuelo.

\- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti – le susurró su abuelo y le puso una mano en la mejilla, mirándole directamente a los azules ojos que tanto horror escondían. Tobio aguantó las lágrimas y sonrió levemente, intentando disimular las ganas que tenía de echarse a llorar.

\- Gracias, abuelo. Nunca podría decepcionarte – dijo el pelinegro. “No deberías de estarlo, abuelo. Soy un asesino. He matado a muchas personas, chicos como yo y señores como tú. He contribuido al peor de los hechos de la historia de este país. No soy un héroe, soy un cobarde. Siento haber traído a esta casa vergüenza y rencor, debería estar muerto” pensó. Acto seguido, se separó de su abuelo y se volvió a sentar en su sitio de la mesa.

Aún habiendo estado fuera casi diez años, las costumbres seguían siendo las mismas: él se sentaba enfrente de su abuelo, con su hermana Miwa al lado. Ahora, Miwa ya no vivía en esa casa, pues se había casado y había tenido una hija, pero por su vuelta a casa se había instalado durante una temporada con ellos.

\- Cuéntame Tobi – dijo con tono sarcástico y Tobio gruñó al oír ese apodo que tanto odiaba, lo que le provocó una risita a su hermana mayor. - ¿Tenías ganas de volver a casa?

Tobio asintió y el vaso de sake, para dar un pequeño sorbo.

\- Muchísimas, no veía el momento de volver aquí. No sabéis lo mucho que os he echado de menos. – dijo, mirando a su abuelo y a su hermana, que sonreían y le escuchaban atentamente mientras contaba algunas de sus peripecias (las que no incluían gente sangrando, tullida o lo peor de todo, muerta) en Tokio y en algunos otros puntos que había visitado con el ejército.

Habló acerca del primer cumpleaños que pasó solo en el campo de batalla y como sus compañeros de escuadrón le habían hecho un pastel que sabía tan mal que acabaron todos hospitalizados por intoxicación; o la vez que en su 21 cumpleaños había recibido tantas cartas que todo el mundo pensaba que el mensajero militar se había equivocado y se las había dado todas a él.

Su abuelo y su hermana se rieron con todo lo que les contaba, pero también lloraron y se emocionaron con algunas de las historias que el joven les narró.

\- Uno de mis compañeros, Ryunosuke Tanaka se llamaba, escribió una carta a la chica que le gustaba diciéndole que una vez que acabase la guerra, la encontraría sin importar donde estuviese y se casaría con ella. Cuando nos dieron el aviso de que el conflicto había llegado a su fin, volvimos a Tokio y en la estación de tren, ella le estaba esperando. El reencuentro fue precioso y muy emocionante, aunque Tanaka estaba tan impactado que solo acertó a abrazarla torpemente – dijo Tobio, riendo y contagiando la carcajada a su familia - Ella le dijo que llevaba en la estación desde que dieron el aviso de retirada, durmiendo en los bancos del andén y entre cartones, esperando a que él apareciese. Fue en ese momento cuando Shimizu, que era el nombre de la chica, se arrodilló y sacó una pequeña cajita de madera tallada a mano con un anillo. Ryunosuke se puso como un tomate y ella le pidió matrimonio, pero él estaba tan nervioso que empezó a titubear y al final acabó asintiendo con la cabeza de una forma muy ridícula. Unos meses después celebraron la boda y a día de hoy tienen un hijo.

Miwa le puso una mano en el brazo y le miró, con una mezcla de pena y amor que Tobio no supo descifrar bien.

\- Tu también vivirás eso, Tobio. Acabas de volver del peor escenario posible y en las peores condiciones jamás imaginables. No te apresures en encontrar al amor de tu vida, seguro que aparece antes de lo que te imaginas.

La sala se quedó en silencio y Tobio abrió ligeramente la boca. Su hermana llevaba razón en parte, pues algo en él sabía que la persona con la que estaba destinada a estar aparecería delante de sus ojos. Alzó la mirada ante uno de los retratos que colgaban encima del altar y lo vio: delante de él, la foto de un joven de cabello rojizo y la sonrisa más brillante que jamás había visto, mirándole directamente. Algo dentro de Tobio explotó. De repente quería coger ese cuadro y romperlo en mil pedazos, tomar uno de los cristales y clavárselo en el corazón, que en esos momentos le dolía como si se lo hubiesen arrancado de cuajo.

Se levantó abruptamente y salió de la sala tras decir, en voz casi inentendible, que estaba muy cansado y que mañana seguiría contándoles acerca de los últimos diez años de su vida. Corrió hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta corredera con fuerza. Notaba que le dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo, la cabeza le iba a mil por hora y no sentía ni las manos ni las piernas. Se dejó caer contra la puerta y se echó las manos a la cabeza, intentando controlar todos esos pensamientos que le atormentaban. Una misma imagen se repetía una y otra vez: la de dos chicos despidiéndose detrás de un árbol de cerezo, jurándose amor eterno y prometiéndose que volverían para estar el uno junto al otro cuando todo acabase. “Cuando vuelvas podremos estar juntos, Tobio. Te lo prometo, voy a esperarte todos los años que hagan falta”, decía esa voz que tanto le ilusionó en ese momento y que ahora, le atormentaba.

\- Estoy aquí, he vuelto. Justo como te lo prometí. Justo como me prometiste. Pero tú no lo has cumplido. Te fuiste antes que yo y fue por mi culpa, todo ha sido mi culpa. – se decía a sí mismo, mientras las lágrimas se escurrían incontrolablemente por su cara.

Después de unos minutos intentando calmarse, se levantó y anduvo lentamente hacia el escritorio. Se dejó caer en la silla y echo la cabeza sobre la mesa, intentando no pensar en nada. Movió ligeramente la mano sobre la superficie lisa y notó algo con la textura de un papel. Levantó la cabeza y cogió un trozo de papel que tenía su nombre escrito. Extrañado, lo abrió y leyó atentamente.

“Tobio, en el cajón derecho del escritorio tienes unas cartas que nos dejaron para ti. Ni el abuelo ni yo las hemos abierto, por lo que tampoco sabemos que pone dentro. Sé que probablemente no quieras leerlas, pero hazlo. Él lo querría. – Miwa”

Atónito, el joven abrió con lentitud el cajón, como si tuviese miedo de que de él saliesen cucarachas vivas o alguien con un cuchillo dispuesto a matarle. En su lugar, encontró un montón con varias cartas, atadas con un cordel rojo y ordenadamente apiladas. Antes de abrirlas, las contó: 15 cartas, cada una de ellas con sus correspondientes sellos y con su nombre escrito en el frente del sobre. Cogió la primera y, sin mirar la parte trasera de la misma, la abrió y desplegó el papel ante él. Apartando como pudo algunas de las lágrimas que le quedaban en los ojos, empezó a leer:

“ _Querido Tobio;_

_Si estás leyendo esto significa que ya te has ido. He decidido escribirte cada mes para hacerte ver que estoy bien y contarte acerca de mi vida diaria, ahora que no estás aquí. No soy muy bueno escribiendo, y tampoco sé cuántas veces podré escribirte, pero al menos siento que mandándote estas cartas soy capaz de hablar contigo, aunque sea desde lejos. Estoy sentado en mi escritorio pensando en qué contarte, pues te has ido a mediodía, pero ya te echo de menos y pienso en lo mucho que tú también me echas de menos a mí. Pero no te preocupes por eso, porque van a ser uno o dos años como mucho y yo voy a esperarte cada día, mejorando cada vez más para que cuando vuelvas, te arrepientas de haberte ido ya que no vas a poder ganarme nunca._

_Sé que ahora lo estás pasando mal y que no consigues asimilarlo, aunque, a decir verdad, yo tampoco comprendo por qué has tenido que irte tan rápido. Aún me cuesta entender por qué fuiste tú y no yo, ojalá hubiese podido colarme en ese tren y cambiarme por ti, que siguieses con tu familia y fueras tú el que me esperase en casa. Pero a veces la vida no puede ser como uno quiere, ¿no? En muchas ocasiones me has dicho eso, por ejemplo, cuando intentaba rematar el balón una y otra vez sin éxito y tú me decías que la clave de todo era la confianza en uno mismo y en el que tenías al lado. Sin duda, Tobio, tú eres en quien más confío, por eso sé que vas a volver sano y salvo y vas a seguir haciendo colocaciones para mí siempre que te las pida._

_Cuando estés en tus peores momentos, no te olvides de nuestro sueño de llegar a ver este deporte siendo oficial y poder jugar representando a nuestro país. Ojalá ese sueño se cumpla tan rápido como el mío de poder tenerte cerca de nuevo lo más pronto posible, Tobio, porque si la única manera de poder verte y sentir que estás a mi lado es soñar contigo, dormiré todo el tiempo que quede hasta poder tenerte de vuelta._

_Ojalá esta carta te reconforte tanto como a mí escribirla, y espero que pronto puedas responderme. Pase el tiempo que pase, aunque sean diez años, cien o una eternidad, estaré esperándote bajo el cerezo de detrás de la escuela, donde me di cuenta por primera vez de que estaba enamorado de ti._

_Con cariño, Shoyo Hinata”_

Sin poder formular ni media palabra y con la mente totalmente en blanco, empezó a notar como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas a medida que avanzaba leyendo. La tinta, y con ella las palabras, empezaron a desaparecer del mismo, a raíz de las lágrimas que bombardeaban el papel como si gotas de pintura sobre un lienzo se tratasen. Leía una y otra vez las mismas palabras, que se le clavaban en el corazón como puñales y no le dejaban respirar. Dejó los sobres desordenados sobre la mesa y se levantó tambaleante, cogió la carta y se la guardó en el bolsillo del abrigo. Salió de su habitación, ansioso y recorrió el largo pasillo hacia la puerta de casa con su hermana preguntándole preocupada que a donde iba. Sin hacer caso a sus llamadas, se puso los zapatos y sin mirar atrás, corrió sin rumbo en aquella calurosa noche de julio en la que su vida volvería a perder sentido una vez más.


End file.
